Butterflies Never Die
by ravenx00754
Summary: It's been 8 years since the Titans disbanded. Raven remains in Jump City, trying her hardest to free Terra. When Raven's attempts are successful, the two begin to fall in love. What happens when a unwelcomed guest re-enters their lives? Rated M for language, adult content, alcohol/drug use, and very explicit sexual content. Gentle eyes turn away now.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

After the death of Slade, the Titans mourned the loss of the bravest Titan they had ever known. Terra was 15 at the time of her supposed death. Terra sacrificed herself in order to defeat Slade and save the city from total destruction. Her death was in vain, as Slade was resurrected by Trigon to capture Raven to make her his portal to enter the world of the living on her 16th birthday. When Trigon had betrayed Slade, Slade formed a new partnership with the Titans in order to defeat the demon King. After Raven found her spark, she was able to defeat her demon father and turn the world back to normal. Slade had broken the Alliance and disappeared into the shadows of the night, never to be seen again. ( **This is where I start to change the story** ) Terra remained in her stone slumber after Trigon was defeated, the Titans tried many things, but nothing seemed to work.

Two years after the events of Ravens 16th birthday, the Titans began to grow apart. After Slade had disappeared, the crime rate dropped to the lowest it had ever been. Most of the villains remained imprisoned in high security prisons and all of the greater threats had been stopped. They constantly would fight about trying to find ways to bring Terra back, eventually they started blaming each other for not being able to stop it all. Raven remained estranged to the situation, she didn't want to partake in such pointless fights and waste energy on trying to screw everyone's heads on straight. She became more distant from the team as she sat back and watched them drift further apart. Shortly before her 19th birthday, they held one last team meeting. Robin had discussed with each Titan individually what they thought about splitting up, no one imposed, especially Raven.

After the break up, Robin returned to Gotham City to start a new chapter with Bruce Wayne. He had repulsed the idea at first, but as he gave it more thought, he really needed to see Bruce again. He needed to train and be better than he ever could be. Beast Boy decided to travel the world looking for his soul mate and life the vegan lifestyle to its fullest. Cyborg moved into the Titans East tower in order to pursue his relationship with Bumblebee. Starfire reconciled with her sister Blackfire. The two got a small apartment together outside of the city and spent most of their time chasing boys and shopping. Raven stayed in Jump City, the place where she spent most of teen and adult years, she had the tower all to herself and much preferred it that way. She was never the type to change things up, but she still felt the pain of losing her friends, particularly one, Terra. She decided that it would be best if she stayed in the city to help protect it from what possible threats that may come.

Raven had grown to be the strongest out of all of the Titans. She spent much of her alone time training and meditating relentlessly. She had mastered all sorts of spells and perfected her martial arts. She really didn't have much of anything else going on in her life. She spent most of her time as her alter ego Rachel Roth, but when crime had arose, she once again put on her cloak and answered the call.

Begin Story

Raven lived a very quiet life, often involving many promiscuous nights out at the bar. She discovered that she was into girls the older she got, as she never had time for relationships in her younger years. She never could really click with anyone but after Raven had turned 20, she had met a woman that changed her life, it was her first true love and her most painful heartbreak.

Raven sat down and thanks to her superhuman ears, had heard a young girl talking amongst her friends 4 tables in front of her. Raven looked up from her pizza and locked eyes with the girl. She was pretty, short, skinny, and very developed for a young woman of her age. Raven had guessed her to be about 18. The girl also had locked eyes with the blue eyed demon; her face had turned several shades of red as she continued to lock eyes with the dark haired beauty sitting in front of her.

Raven took the hint quite easily. She knew exactly what the strange girl was thinking just by her body language. Raven had noted that the strange girl had told her friends to go on without her. When they were alone, Raven made her way over to the lonely girl sitting down in front of her.

"Hey, I'm Rachel." She said with a smile.

"I'm Serenity." The girl said in return, cheeks as red as a tomato.

"What's a cute girl like you, doing in a place like this?" Raven asked curiously.

"Just grabbing a bite to eat with my friends, why are you here alone?"

"Just enjoying a slice of pizza, I'm more of a lone wolf."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a bartender." Raven said politely.

"So I have seen you before." The girl sparked up as she recognized the strange pale beauty.

"So what do you do for a living?" Raven asked curiously.

"I like to write poetry, I sing, and I am quite a bookworm."

"I too like poetry, are you into the dark stuff?"

"Yes, actually here's one I've been working on." The young girl said as she slipped a piece of paper towards Raven.

Raven read over the poem and at the end was a phone number with a small note that read… 'text me sometime.'

"Wow, that was depressing." Raven said

"Too much?"

"No, it's perfect."

Raven looked at the girl, she had no intentions of getting to know her, only to get her in bed, but the longer they talked, the more attracted she became to the tiny brunette.

From that moment on Rachel and Serenity had begun talking and hanging out all the time. Raven didn't mind it at all, she found the girl to have similar tastes as her and that excited her, not to mention she was a very beautiful lady. Raven was now 22 years old, her relationship with Serenity was closer than ever her friend had openly admitted to being in love with her several times over the course of their friendship. Raven grew to have feelings for her friend as well, they began to spend more and more time together until one day Raven had finally mustered up enough courage to ask Serenity out.

It was a match made in heaven, they spent much time together reading, writing dark poems, and hanging out. Raven was happier than she had ever been in her entire life, but as goes life their relationship did not remain perfect forever. They began to argue a lot about pointless things and about other girls. The depression that ate away at Raven each day had also caused a strain in their relationship. One part that kept weighing on Raven's mind was her memories of a girl that she had once known. Her girlfriend had strangely reminded her of her former teammate Terra. Raven thought about Terra a lot over the time that she had been turned to stone. She was reminded about Terra daily, when her and her girlfriend had gotten along, she had strongly resembled Terra, but Serenity was different in her own way. This had led Raven to the thought of guilt. She didn't know why, but she decided that she wanted to try to help the girl. She seemed to miss her and the few memories that they had shared together. She had missed how outgoing Terra was and how happy she was, Raven always thought Terra was a good influence to her because she brought her genuine happiness.

She waited for 6 years for the cold girl to be free of her slumber, but never did her wish come true. When Raven was 24, she decided that it was time to fix something that had been eating away at her for a very long time. She had spent those 6 years learning dark magic and powerful reanimation spells. She was working very hard towards being able to free the fallen Titan.

Raven never really did trust Terra in the beginning, but her feelings had changed over the course of their time together. She had also put herself in Terra's shoes, Raven would have done that same thing had she been in Terra's situation, so she couldn't really blame the young Titan for her actions, everybody makes mistakes. She knew Terra had a good heart and in the end wanted to help herself, so that she could help other people. Raven was a very understanding person, and tried to see both sides to the story when she could, she did not waste time jumping to conclusions, she knew Terra had reasons for doing the things that she did, and for that, she could forgive her for all of her wrong doing.

She knew her relationship with Serenity was failing because her mind wasn't in the right spot. Something about the situation wasn't right, was Terra the one she had been after all these years? Their relationship as friends had ended so suddenly but very noble, Raven could not stop think of the sleeping girl.

One day, Serenity had left to go on a business trip for a couple months, and being alone made Raven muster up the strength to go visit Terra, she had finally found a spell to break her free of her stone slumber.

She walked up to the stone pillar that was her former team mate, she looked it over a few times. "Terra, if you can hear me… I'm sorry I've lost all this time, I hope this works, I need you to be okay… "

She looked down at her hand and gently placed one hand on Terra and one hand on her head. She began to chant the spell that would hopefully break her free of her stone slumber. She had put all of her energy and all of her should into the chant. She chanted the spell and Terra slowly started to turn back to her warm, normal self. Raven could not believe that all of her hard work and dedication had finally paid off.

When Terra's body had started to turn from cold to warm Raven was there to catch her. She had taken her hand and gently laid her on the cold ground in the cave that she had called her home for many years. Terra had opened up her eyes and looked at Raven with disbelief.

"R…Raven.." She said weakly.

"Good morning sleeping Beauty." Raven had said in return with a grin on her face.

Terra was cold, colder than words could describe, Raven had lay on the floor beside her with her arms tightly wrapped around the cold, stiff body before her. She had closely examined Terra's features, she had noted that while in her stone slumber she had still been aging. Raven had thought hard about how this could be possible, but she couldn't think of a logical explanation other than she was never completely turned to stone, as if it was just an outer shell that had contained her, maybe it was her dark magic that she had used, as she wasn't sure of the side effects. She had looked much older, she had small wrinkles in her face, she looked tired.

Raven had spent much time taking care of Terra, trying to get her back up to her normal self. Raven had fed, bathed, and done anything for the young girl she could. As time went by she began rehabilitation to try to get Terra's body to move properly and grow, since she had been in a stone shell for many years, Terra's body needed to adjust. Over the course of their time together, with everything that Raven had done for Terra, they had grown to become close friends. Raven didn't mind of course, being with Terra had eased her mind of her failing relationship, she could seek shelter in her newly re-formed friendship.

Terra's body was under a massive strain, with that, she was always in pain, her body was attempting to grow faster than it should due to her body not being able to grow in her stone slumber. Raven had been there every step of the way to rub her sore body, use her healing spells, and put her through gentle physical therapy to help ease the girl's pain. As time went on Terra's body had finally caught up to her age, she had grown a couple inches and developed a well-defined body as well. She still remained a few inches shorter than her older friend, Raven always made fun of her for being shorter than she was. Terra didn't mind, she knew it was all joking. Terra was forever thankful that Raven had decided to forgive her and help her through a long painful process of rehabilitation, but she also knew Raven was a patient person and enjoyed helping others.

Terra broke free of Raven's constant care two months later and moved into her own apartment on the other side of Jump City. Terra struggled at first, as her body still had incredible pain that surged through it, but she dealt with it so she didn't have to bother Raven with it anymore.

Raven had grown accustomed to visiting Terra a few times a week. When Serenity came home, she seemed to have grown distant from Raven. When Raven was happy to finally have her home, Serenity seemed the exact opposite. Raven was not clingy at all, so she often gave Serenity the space she wanted. Raven would go visit Terra several times a week often leaving for days at a time, it made her forget how things were back at the tower. Terra would try to give her advice and be there to console her friend whenever she needed it.

One day Raven had walked into the tower at 3am smelling of booze and Serenity was up waiting for her.

"So who is she?" She asked in a angry tone.

"What are you talking about? I've been at the bar all night like I told you." Raven retorted.

"Don't bullshit me, I know you were with someone, this is unbelievable."

"Hey, listen to me, I was at the bar, doing my job, I took a few shots my Co workers to celebrate my 1 year there, I cane straight home from there."

"I don't believe you."

"When you're gone for weeks at a time do I question who you've been with and what you have been doing?" Raven was starting to raise her voice.

"Just get out."

"This is MY HOME" Raven yelled back.

"But fine I'll be gone tonight. Not like you care if I have a place to sleep anymore." Raven said as she turned and walked out the door. She fumbled with her jacket trying to find her phone. She pulled it out and sent a text to Terra.

"Can I come over?"

"You bet you can. "

Raven got in her car and drove straight to Terra's apartment. She was welcomed with a hug.

"What's wrong?" Terra said

"She thinks I'm unfaithful."

"Well are you?"

"No I've been faithful to her this whole time. She thinks because I was a hour late and smell of booze that I was with someone. I told you about the celebration, you knew I'd be there. I told her two weeks ago about it. She didn't want to hear it then and she didn't want to hear it now. I can't even look at her anymore, she just looks for trouble. She doesn't want to spend any time with me anymore. I feel like I am failing. I am really trying I've been with her for so many years, so I just don't want to give up so easily." Raven explained to Terra.

"Have you tried to sit down and talk to her, I think it will do you two good to just talk and get out all of your frustrations, tell her how you really feel, try to see if you can work something out." Terra said to Raven with a hint of concern for her closest friend.

"Maybe you're right, Thank you, I am going to go talk to her." Raven said with a gentle smile.

She leaned in and wrapped her thin arms around Terra for a moment before leaving.

Raven drove back to the tower. She took a moment to get her composure and think of what to say. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the tower. She heard some noise but wasn't sure what it was, she ignored it for now and proceeded to go to the living room. The noises got louder as she went further into the tower. She opened the door to her bed room and saw a sight that broke her completely in half.

"No" Her girlfriend screamed. "Rachel, please…." She pleaded with Raven.

"What are you doing with her in our bed?" She asked completely shocked, tears began to flow from her broken eyes.

"Rachel..I'm so sorry, please forgive me, I love you." She pleaded.

Raven stormed over to her girlfriend, picked her up, and pushed her up against the wall.

"YOU'RE WITH ANOTHER GIRL IN OUR BED! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! HOW COULD YOU FUCKING DO THIS TO ME?!" Raven screamed with anger. She was so mad that she couldn't even see straight. Her heart was pounding, her hands were shaking, and her body was trembling.

"Please baby, I'm so sorry…" the girl cried to her now former lover.

"Raven released her grip on the girl as she sunk down to the ground, Raven put her fist through the wall where the girl's head once was. This caused the girl to jump. Her emotions went out of control and shattered the light bulb that was lighting the room.

"Please Rachel, calm down, can we talk about this?" the girl begged.

"There's nothing to talk about. You're a liar, a cheater, and you are nothing to me. I want all of your things gone by tomorrow." Raven calmly explained as she began to weep uncontrollably. She fell to the ground and passed out from all the rage going through her body.

When she had woken up it was 2am, she looked around to see where she was. She was alone, the room was empty, and all of her ex-girlfriends belongings were gone. The reality of the situation had finally hit her like a ton of bricks. She shook her head and got up from the cold floor. She needed to clear her head, so she went back out to the bar.

Raven had had five drinks already in the short hour she was at the bar, a short, slender woman approached her.

"You look terrible. I kinda figured you'd be here." The strange girl said to her.

Raven turned around to see that it was Terra.

"Hey you." Raven said in a low slurred voice.

"Are you old enough to be here?" Raven asked dumbfounded.

"Raven hun, you're really drunk, I'm 23, do you know where you are?" Terra asked.

Raven looked around, but couldn't piece together the events of the night. She shook her head.

"What happened?" Terra was very concerned for her best friend.

"That bitch fucked someone else, I saw it. I saw _her_ inside another girl. I….I don't know what's going on…" She grabbed her head and began to sob.

Terra took her hand and pulled Raven's hair away from her face.

"I'm so sorry.." Terra said in a low voice.

Terra put her hands around Raven and brought her in for a hug. Raven embraced her back. She felt safe in her arms.

"Come on, let's get you out of here, you can barely talk let alone stand." Terra said to Raven.

Terra helped Raven to her house.

"Can you walk?" Terra asked Raven.

Raven took a step forward and began to fall to the ground. Terra was there to catch her. Terra led Raven to Terra's king sized bed. Terra lay Raven on the bed, she unbuttoned her shirt and took off her pants. Terra went to her closet and pulled out a pair of shorts for Raven. She slipped the shorts on Raven's slender body. She covered her up and looked at her friend laying passed out in her bed.

"You poor thing…I'm so sorry this had to happen to you. I won't ever let someone hurt you like that again. I promise you." Terra whispered. Terra didn't even bother to change her clothes, she crawled into bed with her friend and wrapped her arms around Raven's lifeless body, just like Raven had done to her so many years ago when she freed her from her cold slumber. Terra had never forgotten about the feeling of warmth and security that she felt when she was in Raven's arms. Terra pulled Raven into her warm body. She was very close to Raven, this was the closest she had ever been to her. She enjoyed every physical contact she had with Raven, she always was so soft and she smelled amazing. The subtle scent of her shampoo filled Terra's nose. She could also smell the delicate perfume Raven was wearing. She smelled so amazing. Terra smiled at how innocent Raven looked laying unconscious in her bed.

Terra knew she would need time to recover, but she needed to be there for Raven right now when she needed it the most, the last thing Raven needed was to be alone. She pulled her closer to her body and began to drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Raven awoke from her deep slumber at 7am. She felt an arm on her waist, she rolled over only to find Terra laying there holding her ever so delicately. Raven was shocked at this, as she did not think Terra was the kind of girl to so openly express her feelings like this. She looked down at her lifeless friend; she was so peaceful and innocent, Raven smiled at this. She leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and whispered into her ear, "Thank you." Raven grabbed her clothes and left Terra's house. She had always had feelings for Terra, but now was not the time for those feelings, she was grieving and the only thing on her mind was the pain and heartbreak.

Raven spent most of her day meditating in her room alone and a good portion of her time with the blonde that had become her best friend. Terra was there every step of the way during her break up with her longtime girlfriend. She heard a vibration from her phone on the nightstand beside her. She picked up her phone, it was Terra, "Hey, I hope I didn't make things awkward for you. If you need anything, I am here and always will be here Rae."

Robin and Terra were the only two people to ever call her by her pet nickname, she didn't know why either. She smiled and locked her phone once more. Once she was done meditating, she went to the shower and began to wash. She took a long, hot shower to try to clear her head of all of the thoughts that took her prisoner. Her emotions were overwhelming her, even the meditation didn't help. This was her first and most painful love after all….maybe it wasn't her first love. She pushed the thought from her head and continued to shower.

"Am I really going to spend my time wondering what could have been?" She quietly said to herself. She didn't seem to think she would ever get over the pain that her ex had caused her. "I need to get my mind off this before I do something stupid." She said to herself, trying to be reassuring. She ended up going to the bar again that night, if she couldn't forget; maybe she could at least try to numb the pain.

She saw a pretty brunette sitting at the bar alone, Raven proceeded to move to the strange girl, she sat next to her.

"Hey pretty lady." Raven said in a low voice.

"Aw, well thank you." The strange girl said as she started to blush.

"Drinks on me." Raven said as she winked at the girl.

The night went on Raven and the strange girl had many drinks and talked about many things, yet Raven did not reveal a single detail about herself. She had her walls up and was not about to bring them down, she wanted one thing only. Sex. She didn't care to learn much about the strange girl, she only wanted to get her in bed, and Raven needed the release.

"Let's go to my place for a little, eh?" Raven slurred into the girl's ear. The girl nodded and proceeded to leave the club with the tall, stranger.

Raven led the girl upstairs to her bedroom; she gently grabbed the shorter girl by her arms and pressed her to the wall. Raven's soft lips met the younger girl's lips, it was a taste of heaven, the girl tasted so good, she could not wait to get another taste of something else.

Raven began to run gentle kisses down the girl's neck and she started to unbutton her shirt. The girl helped Raven by slipping out of her t shirt and bra. Raven's kisses began to travel further south on the girl's body. She gently grasped the woman's breasts in her hands while sucking gently on her nipples. Raven moved the girl to the bed and lay her down softly on her silk sheets. Her fingers began to explore the girl's body. Raven's lips had never left the girl's body once. Her fingers traveled down to the girl's clit, rubbing it gently, she was so wet Raven could almost not properly handle herself. Raven's kisses began to make the girl squirm as her tongue began to penetrate her. She flicked her tongue in a manner that made the girl scream, she had added a finger to seal the deal with the tiny girl. She screamed as she climaxed, Raven could feel the girl tremble under her touch. This was a very satisfying feeling for Raven.

The girl passed out quickly after Raven had made her orgasm, Raven rolled over to the opposite side of the bed and began to pleasure herself, she was extremely turned on from the girl screaming her name in the dark of the night. Raven quickly reached her climax and fell asleep immediately after.

 _She awoke to rustling in her bed, but she didn't think anything of it. She dozed off for another hour before waking up. She rolled over to her left side only to see a note left on her night stand._

" _Rachel, thank you for the fun night, call me sometime….Melissa"_

She shook her head at the note and proceeded to get up out of bed and head straight to the shower. The night she had was fun, but it didn't satisfy her enough, she needed to have a different approach to dealing with her broken heart. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed her phone.

"Hey, it's me, can I come over?" Raven asked Terra through the phone.

"Door is always open for you." Terra said to her.

Raven put her clothes on and teleported over to the tiny girl's house. Terra was already waiting with the door open.

"Hey." Raven said to Terra with a small smile on her face.

"Come here." Terra said as she reached out for the taller girl's embrace.

Terra could see the pain in Raven's eyes, it was very saddening to think someone could hurt something so fragile. Terra always knew Raven was a fragile creature, but Raven did what she did best and put up an act to make her seem tougher than she really was. Terra had figured this out after all the time she had spent with Raven.

Raven began to sob on the shoulder on her best friend; she needed to let out all of her emotions. She had never let anyone see her cry, except for Terra, she felt like she could trust her. This was the first time that Raven had cried in years. She wasn't really sure how to handle the situation, as her emotions were suffocating her.

"Terra, I just don't understand.." Raven sobbed quietly.

"It's okay sweetheart. I know. I promise I am not going to let anyone hurt you like that again." She reassured Raven.

"How do you plan on doing that?" She asked.

Terra let go of her friend and stepped back. She was looking at the ground.

"Trust me." Terra said to her with a serious look in her eyes.

Terra didn't want to say the wrong things, but she wanted to ensure that Raven knew that she was there and wasn't going anywhere. This was Terra's nature, she was eager to help, outgoing, and very understanding of others. She needed to be there for Raven in her dark times.

"Come on Raven, why don't we lay you down, you look exhausted." Terra said with a hint of concern.

Raven obliged to her request, as she felt completely safe and comfortable around Terra. She lay on her side on the bed as Terra brought both of her arms around Raven and pulled her very close to her.

Raven felt her heart begin to beat faster at the feel of the smaller girl holding her so tight; she didn't mind the feeling at all. She could feel the warmth radiating off of her friend, it was comforting to Raven, it had helped ease her pain a little bit.

Terra was stroking Raven's hair gently to try to help comfort the demon.

"Terra, I don't know what I am going to do. My emotions have been getting the best of me. I feel so lost and cold. I have been meditating more than ever and my emotions are still way out of control. I don't want to do something I might regret." Raven said softly to Terra.

Raven didn't let Terra know of her one night stand that she had with some random girl she had met the night before. She knew she would disapprove of her actions.

"You just need to vent. Like I said I am here to listen to all of your problems." Terra reassured her broken friend.

"It's so hard to believe that it's over." Raven finally came to admit.

"I know it is Rae, I may not be able to take the pain away, but I can sure try to help you forget about it." Terra explained to Raven.

"Thank you." Raven replied with a small smile.

"You hungry?" Terra questioned Raven with a hint of excitement.

"No actually, I haven't had much of an appetite." Raven replied.

"Oh okay, how about a movie then?" Terra asked curiously.

"Sounds good." Raven replied.

Terra gently released her grip from the slender woman laying beside her and walked over to her flat screen TV. She turned it on and flipped through the channels until she found a funny movie. She figured a funny movie might help lighten the mood a bit. She walked over to the bed and gently scooted in toward the dark haired woman. She took her thin arms and wrapped them around the older woman beside her.

"You know you are pretty easy to cuddle with." Terra said to Raven with a grin on her face.

"Yea, Serenity used to say that too." She said coldly.

"Hey now." She gently placed a hand on Raven's face and turned it so that their blue eyes locked.

"Look at me Raven. I want you to try to forget about her for now. I know it's hard, but I am here now, when everyone else has left, I am still here. I want nothing more than to take the pain away. Please don't think such sad thoughts." Terra said in a somber voice.

Terra was always the innocent one, always trying to do good and see good in people, but she was right. SHE was still there. Raven knew that she wasn't going anywhere.

They lay in silence as the movie played. Terra was paying close attention to Raven, while at the same time throwing out the occasional laugh from a funny scene in the movie. Raven's emotions didn't seem to change, but Terra could sense a feeling of content coming from her older friend. That was good enough for Terra for now. She knew that Raven would need time to recover and Terra wanted to be the one to help her recover, just as Raven had done for her so many years ago.

The phone on her nightstand had vibrated. Raven looked over to her phone and picked it up. It was Melissa.

 _Meet me at my place tonight._

She read the message and instantly sparked up. Raven knew what this meant, it would be time to release and forget about the pain in her heart, at least for a few hours.

The movie finished and Raven had slowly got up out of the bed.

"I have some business I need to attend to. Later if you want, I wouldn't mind if you came over." Raven said to the blonde.

"Yea, sure." Terra replied.

"Have fun." The younger girl said to the older girl.

Raven got up and teleported herself to the girl's apartment. She walked up to her door and knocked. The small girl came to the door.

"Hey glad you could make it." She said with a devilish smile.

She moved out of the way and invited the girl in. She walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Melissa asked the cold woman before her.

"Just water." The girl replied.

The girl walked to the kitchen and retrieved the cup of water than Raven had asked for. She walked out and handed it to the frigid woman sitting on the couch.

"So is it my turn tonight?" Raven asked curiously.

"It can be whatever you want it to be." The girl replied with a devilish grin on her face.

The girl had worked her way over to the taller girl, she leaned in and started running kisses from her cheek down her neck. Raven sighed with pleasure, her body was stiff and on edge. She leaned back as the smaller girl began to undress her prey. Ravens clothes came off all too easy. Her breasts were large and perky, just the way the younger girl liked it. She began to trail her kisses further south until she reached Raven's nipple. The girl began to gently flick her tongue up and down, causing Raven to let out a small moan. The kisses worked their way down to Raven's thighs. The girls hands made their way to Raven's clit and began to rub gently. The girl could feel the wetness building. She was excited by this, she inserted 2 fingers deep into Raven's wetness and began thrusting her hands. Raven was beside herself, this had felt absolutely amazing.

Raven had not had someone pleasure her like this in years. She was nearing her climax as the girl began to thrust faster Raven has reached her climax. Her body went limp and her body began to shake. She was in heaven, she had forgotten all the world around her. She lay there for a moment and then she began to get dressed.

"Thanks." She said dully to the girl as she walked out her door.

Raven had arrived at the tower. When she walked inside it was very quiet and lonely. She went over to the couch and sat down. The silence was deafening for Raven as horrid thoughts began to flood her mind. She stared out the large window in a trance. She didn't know what was going on with her mind, she suddenly thought of all the pain and suffering that was slowly taking over her.

She slowly got up and walked over to the fridge, she pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took it back over to the couch with her. She spent two hours rapidly drinking from the bottle and letting her thoughts race. She had then realized she was drunk again and more lonely than ever.

Raven picked up her phone and sent a text to Terra.

'I'm in a bad way, I need you.'

Her phone vibrated a moment later..

'I'm already there.'

Raven looked up from her phone to find Terra standing in front of her. She began to smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Raven looked up from her phone, her blurred vision was making the room spin. She struggled to find the blue eyes that were staring at her. The blue eyes that monitored the impaired girl held much concern.

Terra walked over to Raven and took her cold hand in her gentle grip.

"Hey." Terra said to Raven in a soft voice.

Raven's eyes struggled to meet Terra's.

"Terr-ra." Raven slurred.

"You're drunk again." Terra said disapproving of her actions. This had become a normal thing for Raven since her terrible heart break. Terra took her small gentle hand and placed it on Raven's cheek. "Hey Hun, look at me.." Terra said to Raven in a subtle voice. Raven looked up, Terra stared deep into her eyes and saw nothing but pain and loneliness. She cringed at the thought of loneliness as she felt that way sometimes. She didn't want Raven to feel that way either.

Terra took her hands and placed them under Raven's arms and gently lifted her up off of the chair. She slowly walked her to the bed and gently lay her down for the night. Raven was so drunk that she couldn't even speak coherently anymore. Terra tucked her into the bed. Terra walked into the bathroom in Raven's room and turned on the tap to fill a glass with cold water.

She looked up at the medicine cabinet, she reached up and slid the door open. She found a surprising amount of medicine, she decided to take a closer look. Terra found multiple prescriptions for pain killers and sleeping medication. This alarmed her but she knew Raven, she was above that. She took a second glance at the cabinet and walked away with 2 Tylenol in her hand. She walked over to Raven's bed and set them down alongside the bed. The surprising amount of drugs in her cabinet had startled Terra a bit, she couldn't push the thought of something bad happening to Raven in her careless state of mind.

Terra looked at her watch, it was 5am, she needed to be at work in a few hours.

"Hey you I got to get home, please call me in the morning when you wake up." Terra said as she began to run her fingers through her hair. Terra got up and walked to the front door, she took one last glance at Raven before walking out of the door.

By 6am Raven was awake, but still drunk. She never slept too well while she was intoxicated. Her mind was racing with horrid thoughts that made her body ache all over. She got up out of bed and stood up slowly. The racing thoughts hit her even harder, she put her hands to her head and tears began to rush out of her eyes like the force of a broken dam. "I just want to sleep…" she mumbled to herself.

She began to stumble over to the bathroom, her hands were shaking from the alcohol coursing through her veins. She tripped over a shoe laying in her door way, she landed on her hands and knees. Raven didn't think she'd ever be this inebriated. Her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly as she stared at the ground. Her mind had completely consumed her in its horrid thoughts. Time had slowed down for her, things began to fade from her head. The first thing she noticed was that she could no longer hear anything over the sound in her head. It was deafening how silent it was but how loud it was as well. She shook her head and began to get back up on her feet. She grabbed onto the sink and pulled herself up to her feet.

Raven moved her head and her eyes to meet the face in the mirror. She took a good hard look at who she was seeing in the mirror, she didn't recognize the woman that stood before her. She looked old and tired. The wrinkles around her mouth and eyes were well defined. The bags that grew heavy under her eyes were clouded with darkness and sleep deprivation. Her eyes turned from a vivid purple to a dull Grey. She did not know who she was anymore.

She reached up as tears began to stream from her face and picked up the pain killers in her medicine cabinet. She began to shake with fear and enjoyment. She heard the noises in her head begin to die down. What she had heard before was enough to drive someone insane. The demonic voices that had haunted her for her entire life were yelling, screaming, and fighting with her. She had taken extra care to suppress these demons and push them put of her head with intense physical and mental training. They never really went away, they just became quiet.

Since her heartbreak the demons have began to haunt her again, she didn't have the motivation to even try to suppress them anymore. She didn't want to waste such petty feelings on love, but where her mind told her it meant nothing, her heart told her it meant everything. And so as time passed, her mind began to give in and her strong mental wall began to be brought down by her heart. Both of these have lead her to believe she was worthless and the voices that taunted her only made this worse.

She struggled to open the bottle with her fragile, weak hands. When she finally managed to open the bottle she took a good hard look at the contents for a brief moment.

"Terra….I'm so sorry…" She said in the softest, but most shaky voice. Her lips began to part as her head slowly began to tilt back. She raised her hand and poured the entire bottle into her mouth. She paused for a brief moment before she used all of her strength to swallow them all. She knew it was only a matter of time.

Her phone began to vibrate on the stand beside her. She looked down the see it was Terra calling to check up on her before work. She smiled for the first time, a real heartfelt smile. "she is such a beautiful woman. I am so lucky to have had her. Her luscious long blonde hair, those deep blue eyes, those little laugh lines that were drawn so delicately on her perfect face…" she said out loud.

She fell to her knees, her stomach began to basically implode with pain and her eyes felt very heavy. She began to heave but tried everything in her power to keep the pills down. She began to fade, the world around her began to turn black and the voices in her head finally began to shut up. She felt so peaceful. She could hear a faint knocking at the door before she completely losing consciousness.

Terra was annoyed that Raven didn't answer her phone. She did this often though, so it really wasn't a surprise. Terra always allowed herself some time to check on Raven before she went to work. After Terra had become accustomed to living in town, she decided she wanted to live a different kind of life. After the whole Slade incident, she really didn't want to be a part of the Super hero thing anymore. She joined the jump city police Academy and graduated shortly after with flying colors. In her mind Terra wanted to serve and protect still, but she didn't want her powers to ever be used or needed again. Especially after hurting the one she cared about the most.

Terra being a cop, had the slight suspicion that something was off. She knocked on her door but no answer. She became worried and dug the key out of her pocket to unlock the door. She stepped in and looked around for her friend. She walked over to the bathroom and that's when her heart stopped.

"Oh No." she said in a panic. She rushed over to her and instantly turned on the cold shower. She lifted her up and put her over her knee. She stuck her fingers down Raven's throat to get her to vomit. She began to vomit violently, but not all the pills came up. Terra lifted Raven's lifeless body up into the tub and let the cold water run over her entire body.

"Please wake up…" Terra whispered. She began to induce more vomiting, more pills came up. Raven began to cough and spat up the last few pills up. Terra looked down at her cold body that was slowly coming back to this world.

Raven began to feel things come back to her like her soul was being dragged back to her. She screamed on the inside for peace which she was so swiftly denied.

Terra watched as the lifeless girl began to open her eyes. Raven was shocked to see Terra hovered over her with tear filled eyes. Terra looked down at Raven, she stared into the cold Grey eyes that seemed so unfamiliar to her.

"Why…" Raven's raspy voice asked.

"Because I love you." Terra said to Raven.

Terra grabbed Raven's body and pulled it close to her as she started to sob quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

'What is love, I ask myself.. I'm not sure if this is real or not. My recent suicide attempt failed me so, yet I was not abandoned. The one who stood by me all these years, she hasn't left. When all hope has faded she is the light that keeps my world from becoming dark and damp. Terra is such a beautiful and positive person and I am so lucky to have her in my life. Each day that passes, I fall more and more in love with this girl each day. I am afraid to let her know. I know she has been my best friend for over 10 years now, but I don't know if she could ever see me the same way I see her. Watching her small slender body as it sways as she walks, the way the scent of her hair tickles my nose, the oceans that are in her eyes, just everything about my best friend is perfect. I can't keep holding in these feelings for her. My pain is slowly fading each day, the whiskey helps, but she helps more.'

Terra gently closed the pages to Raven's journal, she wasn't one to pry but she saw it laying in the open, almost as if it was left that way on purpose. She let the words ring through her mind, the way Raven saw her was described in a way she had never heard before. She couldn't believe that she could be that beautiful to someone. She heard the door open just as she stepped away from Raven's desk. Raven entered her home as she usually did, one thing was different, she didn't come home smelling of sex, drugs, or alcohol. Those scents faded more and more with each passing day as she began to heal.

'Hey Rae.' Terra said to her as she approached her leaning up against the counter. Terra's wondering eyes started with the back of her head slowly down her body and stopped at her ass. They looked so good in those jeans she was wearing, she couldn't help but stare. Her eyes traveled down her long slender legs and back up again to meet Raven's eyes. She blushed a little she wasn't sure how much of that Raven had seen. Truth Is, Raven saw the entire thing, she watched Terra through a reflection in the small mirror sitting on her counter, but she made no mention of it.

'I wasn't expecting you to be here when I got home.' Raven said in a dull voice as she began to walk towards the slender blonde.

'I had off today, so I thought I'd hang out here for a little until you got home.' Terra said to Raven and she reached her tiny arms around Raven's body for a hug. As soon as their bodies touched it was like electricity flowing. Both Terra and Raven could feel it surging but no one made a move to act on it. They pulled away as Raven began to walk back to her kitchen. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of tequila and a glass from the cabinet. She poured herself a full glass of the clear poison, it helped her unwind. Terra watched with careful eyes and she began to sip. Raven then walked over to the couch and sat down with her back against the couch, revealing her large breasts as her unbuttoned shirt moved aside. Terra followed her over and sat beside her.

'How was your day?' Terra asked Raven curiously.

'It would have been better if I could have stayed here with you, it was pretty lonely.' Raven said in a exhausted voice. She kept taking large drinks from the glass. She had become a regular drinker since her heartbreak, but it helped her to numb the pain. Raven started to go out less since Terra had began to come over everyday, so she would drink at home. Terra didn't mind because Raven would usually just sleep her drunkenness away and she was usually pretty mellow.

'So I can see you found my journal.' She challenged in a playful tone. Terra began to instantly blush, she was caught red handed and she knew it. Raven was such a mysterious person, even for knowing her for so long there were still so many things that Raven had kept hidden away from the world.

'Sorry…' was all Terra could manage to let out. Raven just looked at her and smiled. That cute smile got Terra every time, she smiled back. Raven went to stand up after finishing her glass and quickly was reminded that she was very drunk, she wobbled around before Terra grabbed her to stop her from hitting the floor. Terra took Raven in her arms and slowly brought her back to the couch, Terra had Raven's head wrapped in her arms as they sat back on the couch, Raven's limp body did not argue. She smelled like the sweetest flower you could ever imagine, she embraced being in Terra's arms. Terra gently ran her fingers through Raven's long, soft hair as she so often did before.

Raven got enough strength to pull herself away from the heavenly smell of Terra. Her glazed and trouble eyes met the blonde's deep blue, curious eyes. 'I'm so sorry.' Raven said to her.

'sorry for what?' Terra asked curiously.

'Back then, I thought I knew what love was, she gave me a reason to smile, to laugh, and to love. That was only temporary. The pain of watching someone you love making love to someone else is enough to drive you insane because it eats at you everyday. I often thought that it was my fault and that I wasn't good enough. I have always had you, no matter what. The horrible things I've put you through are unforgivable in my eyes. I never knew I could move on from all this, what I regret the most is the day I tried to end my life. I've never seen so much pain in someone's eyes like I saw in yours that night. My mind wasn't right, I couldn't seem to get a grip, I thought I needed a escape, I was being selfish. I hurt you that night to the point that I will never be able to make up to you. For that I am truly sorry. I never want to see that sadness in your eyes as long as I live. That was what inspired me to live again, you inspired me to live and to love. The way you look at me, the way you smile, your laugh, your beautiful face is what made me fall in love all over again. You, Terra are the reason I am still here today, you never gave up on me, you've save me from myself, you taught me it's okay to feel sad. You… Terra.. I…I love you. The day you told me that you saved me because you loved me was the day I vowed to grow the strength to be better, for you. With every fiber of my being I love you, I've been so afraid of what will happen next, but I will never know if I don't just say how I truly feel about you.' Raven explained.

Terra stated at her with tears in her eyes, she had never been so moved before.

'Rachel, when I told you I loved you that day it was because it was true.' She said in a soft voice.

Raven took her cold, soft hand and placed it on Terra's cheek and stared into her gorgeous eyes. Terra looked through those violet eyes, into Raven's very soul and leaned into a kiss. Their soft lips touching created a spark of energy that could not be explained. Terra moved her hand to the back of Raven's head and began to run her hand through Raven's hair as they continued to kiss.

Terra broke away from the kiss to pull Raven close to her, 'Take me' she whispered into Raven's ear. 'Are you sure? I am very drunk.. ' Raven asked knowing that Terra was sober and she was not as she panted into her ear. 'please, I've never wanted someone this bad, please.' She begged. Raven began to pull her into to make out. Their tongues danced around ever so gently in their mouths. Terra was as good as gone at this point. Raven shifted and gently lay her down on the couch without losing lip contact. Raven began to run her hand up Terra's shorts while she was tugging on her panties. Terra began to un button Raven's shirt the rest of the way exposing her smooth, pale skin and a black lace bra. Raven slowly grabbed her shorts and panties and pulled them both off with ease. She could already feel the warmth radiating from Terra.

Terra unbuttoned Raven's pants but did not get much further before Raven's gentle hands were unclasping her bra and tugging off her shirt. Raven moved her hands carefully down the slender body of her friend. She moved from breast to breast and down her side to her thigh. Her careful hand moved slowly to her throbbing entrance. She began to rub her clit back and forth using the abundant lubricant. She then took two fingers and gently inserted them deep into Terra. She was inside her. She began to thrust her hand back and forth. Terra began to arch her back and clench onto Raven's arm in pleasure. She was squirming with every thrust. Raven began to kiss and nibble on her neck as she began to thrust faster and faster, making sure to hit each spot. She felt her begin to tighten as she reached her climax. She screamed out in pleasure and her back arched. She pulled out her fingers and began to run her kisses down Terra's body. Her tongue had found her clit once more. She had began to dance her tongue around her clit in a quick and constant motion. Terra moaned out with ecstasy as she started to reach her second climax. Terra had never felt so much at one time, her orgasm took over her swiftly and traveled through her entire body, she shook with pleasure. Raven began running kisses back up to Terra's lips and she began to come down from her high of watching Terra orgasm. Terra lay there breathing heavy as Raven placed a final kiss on her forehead.

Raven stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom where she finished herself off and cleaned up. Once she was cleaned up she walked over to Terra's lifeless body and began to put clean clothes on her. Terra had been taken over by sleep so swiftly once Raven was finished with her. She slowly finished dressing Terra with a pair of short shorts and a t-shirt. She lay on the couch beside her calm body and pulled her in close. 'I love you. ' she said as sleep finally took over her body.


	5. Chapter 5

Terra woke up feeling really rested. She looked over to her passed out friend and saw that she was still passed out from the alcohol. She had flashbacks of last night and how great it was to be taken by the one she has always wanted. She walked out to the kitchen and looked at her phone, it was 8am, the perfect time to start cooking breakfast. Terra began to cook some eggs and bacon up while Raven slept.

Terra began humming quietly to herself as she heard Raven get up and stumble to the bathroom. Raven leaned down and turned on the hot water and removed what little bit of clothing she was still wearing after the events of last night. She stood in the shower and slowly began to wash her body, she was still a little drunk from the night before. Once her shower was done she stepped into her room and put on a clean pair of jeans, a black t-shirt, and a blue and black flannel jacket. She walked over and spritzed on some of her perfume and the walked out to the kitchen. The food smelled amazing.

As soon as Raven stepped out of her bedroom Terra could smell the subtle scent of her perfume.

'Hey.' Raven said to Terra as she approached the kitchen counter.

'I made you breakfast.'

'You know I'm more of a morning tea drinker. ' Raven replied.

'Yes but you need to eat, you've been losing weight lately that you really can't afford to lose.'

Raven looked down at her arms and her body and saw that she had become thinner.

'I really didn't notice until now. ' Raven said to her.

'You never notice it if it pertains to you.'

'Well, when I have someone like that cooking in my kitchen, it's hard to look at myself.'

Terra started to blush.

'So, how was your first time?' Raven asked calmly.

Terra looked surprised by the statement.

'How.. How did you know I was a Virgin?' she asked in a embarrassed tone.

'I've had my fair share of virgins before, I could feel it, when I was inside you, your body language, etc' she explained.

Terra began to blush. 'Uhh, it was great.' She put on a awkward smile and went back to cooking.

Raven smirked with joy over her flustering Terra. She enjoyed watching her reactions to embarrassing things. She was so shy, so awkward.

'Here breakfast is ready.' Terra said as she handed a well prepared plate to her tall friend. Terra made herself a plate and sat across from her.

Raven started to eat in small, weak bites. 'You know being in this tower brings back some memories.' Raven said calmly.

'Like what?'

'when the team was together, how Robin and Starfire would constantly fight over the TV remote, when Cyborg and Beast Boy would fight over who got to play that stupid game, and when I would have to try to wash it all out with a good book.' She began to smile, 'Never thought I'd miss it. That was so long ago.' She said to Terra.

'Yea, you know they say time changes people and nothing is meant to last forever. ' Terra replied.

'That's why I appreciate the time I have with you. I don't want it to be like that, I don't want us to drift apart.' Raven said in a somber voice.

'Hey, you don't ever have to worry about that. As long as you let me I will be here. ' Terra said reassuringly.

'Thanks.'

'Don't mention it.'

They spent the afternoon talking about all the memories from when the titans were together. They laughed and reminisced on times past. It helped both of them take away some of the tension from the topic at hand. They both missed the team, but they both new it was better this way. Terra never knew the whole story because it was always too painful for Raven to tell before, but she was better now, as if she was starting to move on. Raven explained in great detail why the Titans broke apart and how lonely she had been before she freed Terra from her cold slumber. Terra felt bad because it was everyone blaming everyone else for Terra's seemingly demise, but it was Slade in truth. She knew this and accepted this, but she still felt that she was the reason for the drastic change. Raven ensured her that that wasn't the case.

'We've all grown up so much, we just couldn't seem to get along anymore. We all blamed ourselves for your death, which eventually lead to the teams self destruction.' Raven explained.

Terra's pager began to go off. She looked down at it, she was being paged to come into work.

'Hey, I have to go, duty calls.' Terra said with a small shrug of her shoulders.

'This late?' Raven teased.

'I'm on call 24/7.' Terra replied.

'is there something wrong?' Raven asked.

'We've been short staffed, there's more calls tonight and less people to handle them.' She explained.

She looked at Terra's deep blue eyes for a moment.

'Come here.' Raven challenged. She leaned in and began to passionately make out with Terra. They moved over to the hallway and Raven pushed Terra up against the wall with her hands above her head as they continued to make out. Terra was getting too excited and she broke free of Raven's kisses.

'I'm sorry, I have to go.' She said as her pager went off again. With a heavy sigh, Raven released her grip on the small, fragile arms that were above her head.

'Will I see you later?'

'You Betchaa!'

Terra gathered her clothes from the living room floor and walked out of the tower. Raven sat there for a moment trying to compose herself and her emotions. She was afraid that she was going to push Terra away, but now that her feelings were on the table she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Raven walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of tequila. Being alone made her mind susceptible to thinking and she didn't need that not when things were going so well for her right now. She took the bottle over to the couch and turned on the TV. She propped her legs up and grabbed her phone which had fallen between couch cushions from the events of the previous night. She unlocked it and clicked on Terra's contact, she typed a quick text…

 _Be safe-Rae_

Terra being a cop terrified her as she was much more fragile than she used to be. Terra always wanted to help others out but she could never really figure out how to control her powers. A time after she was brought out of her stone slumber, she noticed a drastic change in her body, she couldn't feel the energy and the power like she once had. If she ever planned on honing her powers again it would take a long time of practice and training to get the power that she had once had. Truth be told, Terra wanted nothing to do with those powers anymore, as all they did was bring back bad memories. Once she was free of Raven's care she decided she still wanted to help people, but in a different way, that didn't involve dangerous powers and crazy villains. She went to college for criminal justice and then straight to the police academy. She became a local cop, aiming to keep the city safe since there were no longer a team of hero's left to protect it. She mainly patrolled the streets of Jump City and monitored nightclubs to make certain things went smoothly. She usually patrolled with her partner Officer Burns, but he was off duty tonight.

She got in her squad car and began to drive to where she was being dispatched to, it was a cool quiet night. The moon light up the dark alleyways like it was daytime. The wind was gently blowing a cool, crisp air that was amplified by the buildings. Over the sound of her radio she heard a call for a domestic dispute at a nearby night club. 'I'm in the vicinity, I'll pursue.' She calmly said into the radio as she began to drive towards her destination. She arrived in a matter of minutes and quickly got out of her car.

'What seems to be the problem guys?' She said as she approached 2 large men shoving each other. 'Ey tell em to keep is filthy hands off me eh?' the one man demanded. The one man was bald and he didn't seem to weigh much more than Terra. The other man stood about 6 foot tall, he had a muscular build, but she couldn't make out his face in the dim light. She couldn't really make out either of their faces.

Terra stepped in between them to try to mellow out the situation. The second man began to swing and hooked Terra right in the eye. The one man stepped away and the other man hurried up and kicked the small girl before she could reach for her tazer or gun. 'Back up, I need back up..' she grumbled and got up to chase the violent man that had begin to flee. He began to knock down trash cans in order to stop Terra's pursuit. She was quick and nimble so she was able to dodge. The perpetrator was quick but Terra was quicker. The chase led on for a few minutes. The man was desperate to lead her away from everyone. He tried to take several different turns in order to shake the pursuing officer, every once in a while checking to see where she was.

The man swiftly leaped up over a fence with Terra following close by. The man knew he would be unable to out run the nimble girl, as Terra reached the top of the fence, the man pulled out a gun and began shooting. He fired 3 shots at the exposed girl, 2 shots managed to hit her and one shot was caught by her vest. Her body was engulfed with pain as she began to lose her balance and fell to the cold payment below. She lay there lifeless while the man stood over her, 'Oh Hello there' he said in a dark voice. He went to go turn to run when he felt a cold pressure against the back of his head. 'FREEZE DROP THE WEAPON!' The officer yelled. 'Officer down, officer down!' he said into his radio. The man slowly raised up his hands as the sweat dripped from his face, he began to shake. 'Do not move!' the officer exclaimed. 'This isn't the way this is going to end for me, I have unfinished business.' The strange man whispered. In one swift motion he turned around and knocked the officers weapon out of his hand with a powerful kick, he then pointed his gun directly at the officers face and pulled the trigger. There was nothing but silence resonating from the buildings after the weapon had went off. Nothing could be seen but the fog of the night and the small cloud of gun smoke.

The man took another look at the blonde in uniform and walked away into the darkness of the night. It wasn't until 5 minutes later that the rest of the squad arrived. The mystery officer was pronounced dead at the scene and Terra was alive but had two gunshot wounds. She was wheeled onto the ambulance and sent off to the nearest hospital.

The ride to the hospital seemed as if time had stopped for Terra. Her life was flashing before her eyes and yet the only thing she could think of was Raven. She began to get dizzy as she was losing a lot of blood, one of the bullets had severed an artery in her leg. The bright obnoxious light from the ambulance began to fade as she began to lose consciousness.


End file.
